xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Bag Puns
On page 467 of The One True Thread BlitzGirl titled the apparent loop as if it was a movie's sequel. This began a flood of puns (and worse) that quickly got out of control. The influx of puns dropped dramatically on page 471. This event is often referred to as the Bag Incident of Newpage 467. Bag Puns (in order of appearance) *One True Comic II: The Baginning *One True Comic 2: Electric Bagaloo *2 Bags 2 Curious *The Re-Adventures of Bagsitting *Conan the Bagbarian 2 *Bag to the Future *Bag Runner 2: The Last Replicant *Bag Wars - Episode V - The Sandcastle Strikes Back *A Tale of Two Bags *Cueball: The Guy Who Bagged Me *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Bags *Bagman: The Dark Watery Stuff Rises *The Passion of the Bags *The Good The Bag And The Ugly *B For Bagdetta *Theater Of Bags *Bag Of Blood *The Day The Bag Stood Still *Bag Wars Episode IV - A New Loop *The Big Bag Theory *American Baggy *Cue and Meg's Excellent Bagventure *The Bagfather: Part II *The Hunt for Bag October *Bag Storm Rising *Clear and Present Bags *The Temporal Strikes Bag *The Bagmaker *The Pelican Bag *The Gingerbag Man *Runaway Bag *Transbaggers (Bagformers) *The Hunger Bags *Rucksack at Tiffany's? *Bagglestar Galactica *Cool Bag Loop *Groundbag Day *Bag2: Hyperbag *Bagger's Game *Bagger's Shadow *Speaker for the Bag *Bagocide *Shadow of the Bagemon *The Lord of the Bags *1: The Fellowship of the Bags *2: The Two Sandcastles *3: The Return of La Petite *Requiem for a Bag *The Bag Before Time *Baggie Nights *Bagnolia *Punch-Drunk Bags *There Will Be Bags *The Bagloliers. *Children of the Bag *Bagcatcher *Bagstarter *The Green Bag *The Running Bag *Bag By Me *Firebag *Buffy The Bag Slayer *Citizen Bag *Seven Bagurai *Bag Ocean 3: Until the End of Time *No Castle for Old Bags *Casabaga *Lawrence of Bagrabia *Bagard of Oz *The Andromeda Bag *The Terminal Bag *Eaters of the Bag *The Great Bag Robbery *Rising Bag *The Lost Bag *Bagframe *State of Bag *Drop That Strangebag, or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Loop *Jurassic Bag *Bag Trek Into Darkness *The Bagtrix Reloaded *Bag Window *The Thomas Crown Bag *3 Bags Of The Condor *A Good Day to Bag Hard *Bag to the Beach *The Hitchhiker's Guide to Baggage *The Bag at the End of the Universe *Bags, the Universe and Everything *So Long and Thanks for All the Bags *Mostly Bagless *And Another Bag *Beauty and the Bag *Bagspotting *Three (duche)bags and a baby *Bag Life! *Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Bags *Men in Bag *Secrets of the Bag-Bag Sisterhood *Fried Bag Tomatoes *Bag Beauty *Singing in the Bag *Fiddler in the Bag *Return to Bag Mountain *Bags Bunny *Brokebag Mountain: Two in the Bag *Breaking Bag *It's a Bag, Bag, Bag, Bag World *B*A*G*S *Bag Trouble in Little China *'The Papal Pun- '''A Bagwork Orange'''' *Bag Story *A Bag's Life *Bagsters, Inc. *Bagging Nemo *BAGG∙E *Bagatouille *The Inbagibles/The Incredibags *Cabin in the Bag *Bagalon 5 *The Bag Lebowski *Silence of the Bags Non-Bag Puns *Time 2: The Seaquel *The Return of La Petite (from The Lord of the Bags) *Ten Things I Hat About You *The Semen of Doubt *Last Chance to Sea *The Long Dark Sea-Time of the Soul *Loopy Tunes *1001: A Time Odyssey Bag Puns in Sandcastle Builder Bag Puns is also a boost in the game Sandcastle Builder. It gives a bag pun after a certain number of clicks. It costs 1.5G sand and 450K castles. It doubles sand dig rate of bags. Clicks give 40% more sand for every 5 bags above 25. After 100 bag puns it'll unlock VITSSAGEN, JA!.